A Rose By Any Other Name
by JackieHTS
Summary: Jack comes face to face with part of his past. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters of Torchwood or Doctor Who. Rebecca is mine.

A Rose By Any Other Name

She woke up covered in sweat. It wasn't the first time that it had happened in the past few months. It was all dreams that she couldn't understand where they came from. Her Mum and Da had told her that it was just her imagination and stress. She was thinking about what she wanted to do with her life. She couldn't be a shop girl for the rest of her life. She was going to be moving to Cardiff in the morning. It was going to be a much needed change of scenery. With a deep sigh Rebecca drifted back to sleep.

"Becca?"

"Coming Mum." Rebecca put the last box into the trunk of her car and walked back to the house. "Well I'm all set."

"You know that your Da and I are not happy that you are going."

"I know but I have to. You know that I will never be able to shake this feeling until I face it. There has to be a reason for all of these dreams and I know that I will find the answer in Cardiff. Then I'll come home. I promise." Rebecca kissed her Mum on the forehead and started the long drive to Cardiff.

Rebecca walked across the Millenium Centre. This all seem so familiar, but she had never been to Cardiff. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more than met the eye going on the square. Her blonde hair in a ponytail swayed in the breeze. The feeling seemed like it was never going to go away.

Captain Jack Harkness walked down into the main floor of the Hub. He walked past the security screens and then stopped and walked back to the screen. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. "Rose!" He ran for the stairs and took off outside. He ran to Rose and wrapped her in a huge hug. "I thought I lost you forever."

"Get off of me!" Rebecca shoved the stranger away from her. He looked at her with a wounded expression. He looked familiar. The man that was in her dreams.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked. His expression had turned soft and concerned.

"I'm not Rose. I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Tyner, I think you have me confused with someone." She replied.

Jack noticed the Irish accent. She looked just like Rose. "I'm Jack. Cap-"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Game Station. Satellite 5." Rebecca's dreams were flashing back to her as she stood in front of this stranger. He really wasn't a stranger. He was Jack. Weakest link. Bad Wolf. Larger on the inside. Rebecca fell to her knees emptying the contents of her stomach on the ground.

Jack looped her arm around his neck and stood up with her. "Let's get you inside. I have to say that I get a lot of reactions from girls, but I think you are the first one to throw up when we have met."

"Nothing a hypervodka wouldn't fix." Rebecca stopped walking. "What is a hypervodka and what is wrong with me?"

"We'll figure it out. I promise." Jack replied walking her into the Hub.

Ianto and Gwen stared at Jack as he brought a girl into the hub and did stop to introduce her. They went straight to his office and the door and blinds were shut.

"So Ro- Rebecca, where are you from?"

"I was born in Dublin. I then moved around a lot. Spent time in London for a bit and now I moved here. I felt drawn here. I have been having these dreams. A lot of them have you in them actually. You and a man with a black leather jacket."

"The Doctor."

Rebecca shrugged and accepted the glass of water from Jack. She took a sip and realized it was not water. "What is this?"

"The hypervodka you asked for. It's in my reserve stock. Finish it up and we'll go grab some dinner. I assume your stomach is feeling better."

"Yes. Thank you." The hypervodka burned her stomach and she felt queasy for a moment again. Then a warmth covered her. She then realized that she was pissed. "I'm not sure dinner is such a good idea."

"You're a lightweight?" Jack asked. He knew that she would never be able to handle a hypervodka. That was the point.

"I've only had liquor once or twice." The room was spinning.

"So Rebecca, how did you know where to find me?" Jack asked casually.

"I knew that this was the only location I recognized in my dreams. The rest were so out of this world."

"Literally." Jack noticed her head starting to droop. "Rebecca, stay with me."

"I'm awake."

"Sure you are." Jack replied with a smile. "Who are you really?"

"Rebecca Tyner."

"Where were you born?"

"Dublin." Rebecca was holding her head up using her arms and the table as support.

"Who are your parents?"

"Devon and Kathleen Tyner." Rebecca slurred.

"Who is Rose Tyler?"

"I don't know." Rebecca replied without any recognition.

"You have her face."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rebecca stated as her head began to fall towards the desktop.

"Who are you?"

"Rebecca Tyner." Rebecca mumbled before falling into the darkness.

"Well Rebecca Tyner, you look exactly like Rose Tyler." He carried her over to the couch and placed a blanket on her.

Ianto walked into the office. "She's staying?"

"Oh yeah." Jack replied and headed back into the Hub.

Rebecca woke up with a severe pounding in her head. The bright lights only intensified the pounding.

"Here." Jack placed a mug of coffee and aspirin in front of her.

"You got me pissed."

"I know. It was for your own good." Jack replied.

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's get some lunch, since you slept through breakfast."

"Why?"

"Greasy food always kills a hangover." Jack replied and held out his hand.

Rebecca took it and followed him out to the Hub and up the stairs. "You have a large bird. I take that back. You have a pterydactyl."

"You seem to be taking it well."

"Well it's better than dancing on a Chula Warship at the height of the London Blitz." Rebecca paused. "Why did I just say that?"

"I think that you are Rose Tyler. Rose and I danced on the top of a Chula Warship on the night of the Blitz."

"Jack, I ran that DNA test. It's a match." Ianto yelled up from the main floor of the Hub.

"You are Rose Tyler."

"I can't be. I remember my entire life. I just dream about this life."

"We also have found records for Rebecca Tyner, from birth to her work records up to a few days ago."

"So that would make you Rose's twin." Jack replied. "Or her clone."

"So who is Rose? You keep talking about her. Who is she?"

Jack pulled out his wallet and pulled out a worn picture of Jack and Rose. It was a few days before they went to Satellite 5. "She is an amazing girl."

"From my dreams it seemed like it. I thought they were dreams about me. I guess I was wrong."

"So that would make you Jackie Tyler's daughter." Jack said. "So who are the people claiming to be your parents?"

"They are my parents." Rebecca replied.

"Ianto, I want answers by the time we get back." Jack took Rebecca's hand and led her out to the Centre. "I'm sorry I tricked you."

"It's okay Jack. You need to be careful." Rebecca said.

"Do you want fish and chips?"

"Would love some." Rebecca replied with a smile. "It's my favorite."

"How did I guess?" Jack replied. He stood close to her and she was wearing the same scent as Rose and for a moment it felt like Rose was back with him. He missed the time that they spent together. They didn't have the same relationship as she had with the Doctor, but they had a bond that was special. He supposed it came from the constant running for their lives. Jack took her hand and led her back to the Hub. As they approached the Hub, Jack saw a familiar figure in a brown pinstripe suit. The Doctor.

"Doctor."

"Jack." The Doctor answered as his chuck was making a groove in the dirt.

Rebecca pressed herself into Jack's side. "Jack?" She looked up at him questionly as she could feel him tense and his hold on her hand become stronger.

"Rebecca, this is the Doctor." He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Well, she does look just like Rose." The Doctor said casually. It was killing him to see the image of Rose looking at him with uncertainty and no recognition.

"How did you know?" Jack asked.

"You accessed Rose's DNA. I always get an alert when anyone looks into anything about Rose."

"So you came to see who was looking into Rose?"

"Yes. I was interested in seeing Rose's twin sister."

"Why didn't Rose ever mention her?"

"She didn't know. Neither does Jackie. It's amazing what enough drugs can do for you." The Doctor replied. Jack was still so unnatural to him. Rebecca was almost like a painful waking dream. She was just like Rose. It was another reason he left Jack at the Game Station. He was afraid to loose Rose to Jack. At least his previous form was afraid to loose Rose to Jack, but the current Doctor never corrected the error. He would not have something so unnatural living in the Tardis.

"Jack, what's going on?" Rebecca asked. She looked at him with concern.

"Becca, go inside. I'll be right in."

"Jack-" Her eyes were pleading with him to go with her.

"The Doctor and I are just going to talk. He saves the world. He's a friend." Jack explained with a smile towards the Doctor.

"Then I want to stay." Rebecca dropped Jack's hand and walked up to the Doctor. A familiar feeling washed over her. "I brought life. I saw the whole of time and space and I killed the Daleks." She paused, she sounded just like Rose when she said it, tears were streaming down her face and then the trance-like look fell and she looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."

The Doctor placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. "Who has been playing in here?" He opened his eyes and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Rebecca followed the screwdriver's light with her eyes. "A final present from Dalek Caan it looks like. She is psychicly linked to Rose, but the link was damaged when she became the Bad Wolf." He opened his eyes and took his hands away from Rebecca's face. "Rebecca, wake up."

Rebecca's eyes popped open. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Becca. Thank you Doctor. I think Rebecca has been through enough today. We'll be in touch if we need you."

"Jack-"

"Good-bye Doctor."

"Jack!" He yelled and Jack walked up to him and whispered in his ear after Rebecca went into the tourist shop. "It'll make her unstable and soon she will think she is Rose if I don't erase those memories. She will be stuck on Satellite 5 and she will never come back. She will be Rose at the moment she became the Bad Wolf. Jack you didn't see her. Rose was gone. Don't put Rebecca through that."

"I'll bring her back. I'll do what you couldn't. I'll keep Rebecca safe." Jack brushed past the Doctor and into the Hub.

TBC

Okay...This is it for tonight. Please review. I also want to say that I love the Doctor, but I also LOVE Captain Jack and at least for this chapter I let him get the girl. Please, please review.


End file.
